The Right Kind of Pleasure
by streeper3925
Summary: Warning: This is a Bellamione fanfiction! Hermione gets more than she bargained for during a trip to Diagon Alley.


**So, I wrote a thing. I have all of these random ideas for stories and more than half of them are unfinished. This might be one of those, but anyway, here it is, for all of you Bellamione fans out there.**

I wasn't all together sure why I was walking down Diagon Alley. I knew who lurked the darkened, musty corners here, knew that I was putting myself at risk. I don't really know what had possessed me to start making these weekly trips but I did know that I secretly enjoyed the thrill of it all. The thrill of knowing that at any second my life could be in danger, that I could be killed. It was just a couple of days before Christmas and my breath mingled with the air in thick white puffs. I shivered and pulled my coat tighter to me. Everywhere I glanced there were dark shadows of unknown figures staring at me. I could _feel _their eyes roving over my body as I walked past. Some curiously, and others with unadulterated lust. It was incredibly disconcerting and unconsciously I shoved my hands in my pockets, gripping my wand in the left.

Ah, but there it was again. That familiar feeling of excitement, of inexplicable _pleasure_ pulsing through my veins. It was a sick sort of euphoria; it was an addiction. One I could never get enough of. I smirked to myself, thinking of what Harry or Ron would think if they knew where I was and how often I came here. I was still smirking when I turned another corner and collided into someone. I felt bony, but rather strong hands grab at my upper arms to keep me from falling and I gasped at the contact. I was about to sputter out an apology when I looked up to meet piercingly dark eyes boring into mine. There was a glint of wild fury dancing in _her _eyes. _Her _plump red lips were contorted into an evil smirk and I choked out another gasp. Bellatrix Lestrange. I had stumbled straight into _Bellatrix Lestrange._

At my expression, which was frozen in terror, she cackled and shoved me up against the brick wall behind us.

I winced in pain and whimpered when her alabaster, snake-like hand wound its way around my neck. The claw-like nail of her thumb began to caress the line of my jaw and her fingers constricted harder when I jerked my head away. She chuckled darkly, this one sending a wave of shivers through my entire body.

"Well, what do we have here? Little mudblood lost 'er way, has she?"

We were in a small alleyway and there was only a sliver of light cast across the stoned ground, reflecting harshly off of the discolored snow that lightly dusted it. I turned my gaze away from her hoping she was feeling the generous Christmas spirit and would let me go with little more than a scratch or two. _Yeah, right, Hermione. _ What was rather surprising was the fact that the older witch smelled simply divine. She was pressed so closely to me that I could smell lavender in her hair, mixed in with the heady smell of the earth. She smelled so intoxicating that my eyes fluttered closed at the sensation and I inhaled deeply, trying to ingrain the scent into my memory. The sudden lack of air to my lungs made my eyes snap open and I looked into Bellatrix's eyes which were now completely black with fury. She leaned in and put her lips inches from my ear.

"_I asked you a question, mudblood." _ Her hot breath breaking against my skin sent a visible shudder down my spine and I opened my mouth to speak.

"N-no." I choked out.

She leaned back and arched an eyebrow, it disappearing behind the unruly strands of hair that had fallen over her face. Her grip loosened and then disappeared altogether. I sucked in a loud gulp of air and brought my hand up to replace the spot where hers had been, rubbing gently at the redness.

"No? Am I to assume you came here of your own accord, then?" She traced her wand up and down the curve of her jawline and tilted her head to the side. Her eyes now held a hint of amusement.

My eyes were drawn to the action of her wand and then rested on her lips as they formed the words of her sentence. I suddenly wanted to take that succulent bottom lip, always prone to a pout, between my own. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to hear her moan my name.

_Wait, what?! _There was no way in _hell_ I found Bellatrix even remotely attractive. No way.

But, at the image of Bellatrix's head thrown back in the throes of ecstasy, my stomach clenched violently and I bit my own bottom lip unintentionally.

I hadn't really heard what she had been saying to me and at her silence I flicked my eyes up and saw hers had widened and her mouth was hanging open slightly. I also noticed that we were now only inches away from each other. Had she stepped closer to me?

_Oh no. What had she said? Had I said something? Surely I would have heard my own self speak. _

And then.

_Oh my God. Oh my _God. _I had actually done what I was thinking. I just kissed her! _

"Oh. Oh my God, um, I am so sorry I—"

I was cut off by her lips hungrily meeting mine. The force of it had me thrown back against the wall again and my mouth opened in a moan at the mixture of pain and pleasure. She took that opportunity to plunge her tongue into my mouth and I gasped loudly at the contact, feeling my knees go weak. Her hands shot out and grabbed at my hips, shoving me harshly against her own. I whimpered into our kiss and tangled my hands in her lusciously wild curls. She growled as I inadvertently tugged a bit too hard and I felt her shift slightly before she shoved her knee between my legs. _Hard. _I cried out and she licked the roof of my mouth before trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down the length of my neck. I let out a soft moan and gasped softly when I felt her nip at my pulse point.

"_God_." I felt her smirk against my skin and her hands began undoing the buttons to my coat ever so slowly, one by one.

"Who would have thought? Perfect, innocent little Granger lustin' away for a Death Eater." She snickered against my collarbone before biting it. This time not so gently. I cried out again, feeling the distinct trickle of blood down my chest. I almost choked when I felt her tongue on my skin, trailing up the length of my breastbone to rid it of the blood. I felt her moan against my skin at the taste of it.

It then registered to me what she had said. An inexplicable wave of anger washed over me and I ripped my hands away from their position in her hair to grip her by the shoulders and flip us so that she was now the one against the wall. I wasn't the only one 'lustin' away' and I wasn't going to allow her to think she held the control in this situation.

Her eyes widened at the action and I smirked before leaning forward and running my own tongue up her neck, ending on her ear lobe where I nibbled lightly before whispering hotly:

"You taste _so good._"

A very un-Bellatrix like sound escaped her lips, a desperate whimper, and I watched as her eyelids fluttered at my words. _Well, who would have thought?_ I smirked once again.

But suddenly she was pushing me away, wanting me to stop. She was biting her bottom lip and looking frantically left to right, avoiding my eyes and for a second I was overwhelmed with the urge to hug this lost creature. Because in that moment she looked so incredibly innocent and lost that all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and protect her from all the horror and evil in the world.

But before I could act on my thoughts, she was disappearing into a billowing cloud of black smoke. Her eyes still not making contact with my own. My eyes pleaded with her silently, I dipped my head to try get her to look at me and then suddenly her eyes locked onto mine and I was taken aback by the emotion I saw in them._ It couldn't have been, could it_?

And even after I would have time to think about it for hours upon hours on end, the evidence was concrete. I had seen correctly.

Deep within those dark, almost black eyes was a look of sheer and utter _panic_.

And then… she was gone.


End file.
